


To Look but not See

by JustDaeDreaming



Series: Angstober oneshots [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memory Loss, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: Perhaps soulmates are too good to be true...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Angstober oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950109
Kudos: 6
Collections: Angstober 2020





	To Look but not See

She’d known her for one thousand lifetimes, 42 BC during the reign of Cleopatra, 780 AD during the fall of the Maya Civilization, 1199 AD during the height of the Crusades, and one particular instance she’d barged into her apartment for cover on D-Day after the Allies had stormed Normandy Beach. 

Catra stood in front of her, serving her a small latte in a cramped coffee shop, without the slightest hint of recognition in her eyes.

Adora had come here everyday this week, hoping that she’d see that flash in her eyes, that she knew the blank stare and empty smile she greeted her with everyday was just a terrible joke. She sat at the window, willing her to remember; to call her by her real name, not the fake one she ordered with, to  _ see  _ her, to know she was still here.

But it never happened…

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a CCS fic but I wanted to make it gay, Sorry!!!


End file.
